Turning Around
by BurningMatters
Summary: She finally turned around and found real love. Cassie. AU. OneShot. R&R.


**Turning Around.**

_an autumn oneshot._

**-xx-**

_October 8th, 2010_

_massie block: age 15_

_**W**_hen the crisp autumn air blew through Massie Block's chestnut hair, she knew it was autumn, secretly her favorite time of year. The burnt sienna and golden leaves danced around her feet and the air gave her a tiny shiver in the morning. Inez would make her a pumpkin latte and pumpkin pie and cinnamon toast and the house would smell like pumpkin spice. In the coldest of afternoons, she would sit around the fire in the dry part of the spa and drink warm apple and spice cider.

All these things made it special. But there was one other thing that made Massie love autumn. It was the month Cameron Fisher and Claire Lyons broke up. And this was the exact day it happened.

Claire no longer cried to Massie. Instead she cried to Kristen and Olivia and Kori, all members of the _Beautiful Blonds_, the new it-clique at Briarwood-Octavian Country Day. Alicia and Dylan were almost the only ones left in the once infamous Pretty Committee. But Massie almost liked it that way. No pressure- and finally, true friendship.

There was one other member in TPC. The new girl, Cate Roulett. A brunette, like herself, and the new ruler. Slowly TPC was coming back, without the help of Massie. She was just a regular member now, with no responsibilities- and that was just how Massie liked it.

_October 13th, 2011_

_massie block: age 16_

_**Y**_et another cold gust of air flushed Massie's face. Sure it was cold, but Massie didn't mind it. A permanent smile was placed on her red lips. As she ran toward his house, she couldn't be happier. Because today was the day Cameron Fisher had asked her to be his girlfriend.

Massie was different than she used to be. It didn't bring her joy because Claire was a mess. She was happy because this is what she had been waiting for every October since seventh grade. She had watched Claire and Cam makeup, breakup, and makeout since that year. And he had finally understood that Claire was no good for him. He finally gave up.

And even though Massie got a bad case of Phenomena, she didn't care. Because so far, this ranked in the top 3 for the best day of her life.

_October 19th, 2012_

_massie block: age 17_

_**T**_ears of joy slipped from her eyes. Her hair was a mess, she was shivering, she was flush, she had a fever, she looked like shit, and _she didn't even care_. He had said it. The best three words of her life. _I love you. _I LOVE you. I love YOU! It was almost surreal. The whole situation. Him, in his old red mustang; him, with his worn leather jacket; him, buying her her favorite drink in the whole wide world, warm, spicy apple cider. And he loved her. Her lips parted, hoping this dream would never end.

_October 23rd, 2013_

_massie block: age 18_

_**H**_is graduation gifts to her was better than she could have ever hoped for. The first, an engagement ring. It was such an Edward Cullen thing to do; it made her swoon. She had graduated early, and her second gift was that he did to. They had both been taking extra pre-college courses that summer.

At that moment, she knew his love was true. It was the way his green eye turned olive and his blue turned navy when with her. It was the way he stroked her cheek. It was the fact that when they were both in first grade they both were called weird-eyes. They were meant to be.

_October 29th, 2019_

_massie block: age 24_

_**T**_he day she gave birth to her new baby girl. A young, gorgeous blue-eyed beauty named Autumn. She watched as Cam cuddled the baby in her arms. Autumn, a name picked in honor of the season, was the most beautiful anyone had ever seen. Although, she knew the true reason of her name. It was the time when she was most vulnerable. But it was also the time when she was loved, truly _loved_, for the first time.

_October 31st, 2099_

_massie block: 104_

_**T**_he day when Cam and Massie held hands and died. They had 4 children. Autumn, Cami, Addie, and Cattie (pronounced Cay-tie). All of them grew up to be beautiful, young, and strong. Just like their parents.

**-xx-**

**did you like it? yes, no, maybe so? well review and rate. love yooh..**

**xoxo**


End file.
